


Welcome to the Piehole we aim to fill yours.

by serendipityxxi



Category: Bones (TV), Pushing Daisies
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-06 06:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Booth and Brennan at The Pie Hole. Olive POV. Written for the bitesize_bones commentfic meme of February 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Piehole we aim to fill yours.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Disclaimed.

Seeley Booth was forty years, seventeen weeks and two days old when he took a seat at one of the tables in the Pie Hole, a little shop thirty minutes away by car from Coeur de Coeurs. His partner, FBI Consultant, Forensic Anthropologist, and Award Winning Novelist, Temperance Brennan was thirty-five years, forty-three weeks and five days old. She took the chair across from his.

“Welcome to the Pie Hole, we aim to fill yours,” said a spunky little blonde who'd materialized at Booth’s elbow. “What can I get for ya, sugar?” she winked at him.

“What’s good here?” Booth asked, with a charm smile for Olive.

Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, otherwise known as Bones, had spent the last six days in nearby Coeur de Coeurs solving the mystery around fifteen year old bones that had been found buried in the back of a Delicious Delicious, “So good we named it that twice” as the menu proclaims. Booth had sampled the fare of the Delicious Delicious on day one and spent the rest of the case bothered by indigestion. The pair had also run into Emerson Cod on the first day of the investigation, the Private Investigator had been curious about the remains, too curious, until he discovered all that was left was the skeleton. “Nothing to get Ned involved in,” he’d grumbled. The two had brushed off his strangeness but Booth had not forgotten his suggestion that they eat at the Pie Hole, which Emerson had lauded with unusual amounts of praise due to his intense dislike of the owners of Delicious Delicious, Leon and Noel Doublé. The Doublé brothers redundancy irked Mr. Cod on a personal level as did people who said ‘return back’ or ‘true fact’.

The break in the case had come at 3:45 a.m. one dark and stormy Wednesday night and had led our two investigators on a merry chase for the next ten hours. The villainous vixen was caught, shrieking her defense as the police lead her away “She stole my cat sweater idea! I could be a millionaire now!” FBI Agent Seeley Booth and his partner “Bones” had congratulated themselves on another case solved and Booth had badgered his partner into visiting the Pie Hole before they caught their flight back home.

So they sat and Olive Snook leaned her hip on the table and smiled at Booth. “Our specials are Rhubarb, tart apple with a gruyere crust and of course cherry. The cherry pie’s to die for!” she enthused. “And around here you’d come back from the dead for more,” Olive added in an undertone.

“It is physically impossible to return from the dead,” Bones corrected, eyeing this strange woman.

“You’d think that, wouldn’t you?” Olive replied drily. “So what’ll it be, sweetcheeks?” she tried again.

Booth set down his menu and smiled at Olive so his eyes crinkled at the corners. “I’ll have the cherry pie a la mode and a cup of coffee,” he ordered. Olive returned the grin and wrote down his order.

“And you, dollface?”

Bones shook her head. “Just a coffee for me, thanks,” she grumbled still irked by the comment about people coming back from the dead.

“Come on, Bones! You can’t come to a place called the Pie Hole and not have pie,” Booth wheedled.

“I’ve told you numerous times, Booth, I don’t like my fruit cooked,” she replied, handing Olive back her menu.

“Don’t you worry, I’ve got just the thing for you,” Olive snatched the menu and headed back into the kitchen. She watched the two as she cut their slices of pie and scooped ice cream. The guy he was a real looker but there was no use flirting, he was head over heels for the woman across from him if the twinkling eyes and invasion of her personal space said anything. The woman, she was annoyingly literal probably a pragmatist, Olive shuddered, but dang if those blue eyes weren’t all lit up as she leaned back into his personal space too. 

The bell over the door rang admitting Ned, Chuck and Digby. Yet another disgusting love story, Olive thought with a suppressed eyeroll. She watched Blue-eyes get out of her chair and crouch down on the floor to pet Digby and reconsidered her evaluation of the woman, she must have some taste with a man like that and the good sense to love Digby to pieces.

Olive made sure she cut her an extra large piece of pie, thinking she probably needed all the sweetening she could get. She set their plates and their coffee before them a few moments later.

“There you go, cherry pie for you, handsome and grasshopper pie for the lady,” she announced.

Booth pretended to go green around the gills. “Grasshopper pie? Isn’t that a little exotic for around here?”

Brennan grinned at him, for once catching the joke. “I don’t know, Booth,” she teased, eyes twinkling, “there’s a lot of protein to be gained from grasshoppers,” she spoke in an exaggerated fashion, the smile spreading the width of her face.

Olive couldn’t help but smile too, Blue-eyes was so awkward and so pleased with herself. Olive scrunched her nose at them. “If you two need anything else, just give us a holler,” she offered and then backed off to the kitchen. When she turned back at the doorway the woman was waving her fork with a dollop of mint flavoured pie filling under the man’s nose. He was dodging and weaving, but half heartedly, clearly playing along. He weaved when he should’ve dodged though and she ended up leaving a spot of filling on the tip of his nose.

“Bones!” He complained, looking cross eyed at the end of his nose and then at the woman who sat back in her chair and laughed with glee. He grinned too, and finally wiped the filling off his nose. Then, quick as a flash he speared himself a piece of her pie.

“Booth!” She protested.

“Hey Bones, you’re the one who wanted to share,” he rebutted.

“You can’t possibly eat your pie and all that ice cream and still have room for mine,” she grumbled.

“What’s that Bones? I thought you didn’t like pie. Why do you care if I steal yours, it’s not like you’re going to eat it,” he smirked at her, leaning into her space.

She glared at him but there was no heat in it though she leaned right back into his space. Her eyes flicked to his lips and then quickly back up to his eyes.

Olive walked into the kitchen, leaving them to eat their pie in privacy. Too many disgusting love stories and still not enough to go around, story of her life. She sighed and scratched Digby behind the ears.


End file.
